


Free Fall

by andthenshesaid-write (ladyknight1512)



Series: Precipice [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Drabble, Just after Tested, M/M, Mpreg, set in season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknight1512/pseuds/andthenshesaid-write
Summary: The truth, the one Blaine is almost too scared to tell Kurt, is that he wants to keep the baby.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Precipice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641832
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of 'Precipice'. It's best if you read that one first.

The truth, the one Blaine is almost too scared to tell Kurt, is that he wants to keep the baby.

It's not that he's morally against abortion, although his mom is, it's that...this is his baby. His and Kurt's, and for so long he was so scared that Kurt would never so much as look at him again let alone agree to be with him or get married.

He understands why Kurt is reluctant. They have almost no money and things between them are hard. God knows Blaine's insecurities could fill a swimming pool. But he's not insecure about this. Yeah, he's scared...but he would be a good dad. He's sure of it like he's sure of so little else. Even if he fails at NYADA and never makes it to Broadway, at least he'll have this.

He's not as shocked as he should be at just how okay he is with that.

Breakfast passes in strained silence. Rachel initially chatters in a way that says she's trying to cover the awkwardness between them but even she falls silent eventually. She's obviously relieved to leave.

Kurt stands to gather the dishes and deposits them in the sink, where they rattle as they settle. He braces his hands on the edge of the counter and sighs. Blaine swallows, to try to moisten his suddenly dry mouth. His stomach is rolling; he's not sure if it's nerves or morning sickness. 

When he turns to look at him, Kurt’s eyes are bloodshot and baggy. Even his hair droops. Blaine doesn’t look much better; between the two of them, they only managed a few hours of sleep in the lead up to dawn.

Blaine’s hands curl into his shirt over his stomach, like that might somehow protect the little life in there from what Kurt is about to say. He’s not sure what he’ll do if Kurt doesn’t want this. Could Blaine leave, him and New York? Go back to Ohio, to his parents, and be the Guy Who Could Have Been at their high school reunion in 25 years?

Kurt’s voice, when he tries to speak, is scratchy. He clears his throat and tries again.

“We have to keep it.”

Blaine’s mouth drops open. “We do?”

Kurt crosses his arms over his chest and looks at his shoes. “If we get rid of it, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life. You’ll be unhappy and resent me, and then we’ll break up and it will all have been for nothing.”

Sometimes he forgets exactly how long Kurt has known him, and how well. He wonders if he’ll ever get used to Kurt zigging instead of zagging.

“Kurt…” Blaine shakes his head. “I don’t want you to go through with this out of some sense of obligation to me, or because you’re afraid of what I might do if you don’t.”

“That’s not what this is—”

“Then why don’t you call it what it is? You keep saying ‘it’, like it’s an alien or something. It’s a baby, Kurt. We’re having a baby. And I don’t want you to resent me in five years when you’re auditioning for leading roles and I’m worrying about how to pay school fees. If you’re not a hundred percent committed to this, tell me now and save us both the stress and heartache!”

He realises too late that his voice is choked. He swipes the back of a hand over his wet eyes, which doesn’t seem to help much, and takes a shaky breath.

“You’re right. I do want this baby. It’s ours, Kurt. How could I not want it? And I know it’s not going to be easy but...I think I can do it. I just don’t want you to hate me again. If you want to break up, I won’t keep the baby from you. You’re the most amazing person I know and I want our son or daughter to know you, to know Burt and Carole, and to know what it means to be a Hummel.”

For a long moment there’s nothing but the sounds of the street outside and the dripping of the bathroom faucet. Then Kurt says, “I never hated you.”

Blaine frowns. “What?”

Kurt shakes his head. “When you cheated on me, I was hurt. I felt betrayed...but I didn’t hate you. I love you too much.” He takes a breath so deep that his shoulders rise and fall with it, and then walks over to sit opposite Blaine. He places a hand palm up on the table; it’s a clear invitation, one that Blaine tentatively accepts.

“I love you, Blaine. That’s what it comes down to, for me. Do you think I could live with myself, if I made you unhappy, or if you went off to have this baby on your own? After everything we’ve been through, how could I look at myself in the mirror or face my dad knowing I’d abandoned you that way?

“It is going to be hard. You’re still finding your feet in New York, and we’re figuring out how to be adults together...but I believe in us. I’ve always believed in us.”

Blaine blinks back fresh tears; if these are his pregnancy hormones, he’s not sure he likes them. “Me too.”

“Then we’ll make it work. But you have to talk to me, okay? If you’re worried or having trouble with something, I can’t help you if I don’t know about it.”

Blaine nods. “Yeah, but you too. If you change your mind—”

“I won’t.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “But if you do, or you’re having second thoughts, you have to tell me.”

“Okay.” Kurt rises out of his chair a little to lean over the table and press a soft kiss to Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine smiles as he pulls away; it’s the first smile he can remember giving since he found out about all of this. He feels good, now that they’ve talked and decided. Their parents won’t be happy and their friends will be shocked, and he’s still scared but at least now he knows he won’t be alone through any of it.


End file.
